Steven Universe: The Next Crystal Gems: The Gemstone Force
by Aishagirl12
Summary: The Pink Diamond Murder Mystery is still going on but now through the eyes of a skinny but not too skinny Rose Quartz Agote, nicknamed "Angel Quartz" A gem who is mysteriously unbubbled and tries to find her way to a planet of freedom.
1. Chapter 1: An Angel has arisen

A pink gem glowed and started to form a silhouette and collapsed to the ground...she moaned from the tapping light that was shining on her face, _**Where was she...?**_

'Where am I?" The pink gem asked.

'In the containment facility..." A Citrine answered. 'Wait! who popped the bubble you were supposed to be in!?"

'I don't know! And I don't care! Why am I here!?" The pink gem demanded.

'That information is classified," The Citrine answered.

'I guess if you won't tell me..." The Pink gem darkly replied as she summoned her weapon out of her gem. 'Then I'll have to force it out of you..."

The pink gem made a sinister grin.

'What do you mean force it out o-...Ahh!" The citrine was interrupted by a slight electric shock.

The door involuntarily opened as the pink gem grabbed the citrine bye their collar.

'Why am I here, Where are my troops, and Where is Pink Diamond!?" The Pink gem demanded.

'I'll never te-..." The citrine growled before Pink gem turtured them with a different electric shock and this shock **forced** the citrine to tell the truth. 'D'ah! You're here because Yellow diamond wanted to get rid of any witnesses, Pink diamond was shattered and your troops were bubbled!"

The pink gem gasped before the citrine poofed...she then bubbled the Citrine.

'P-...Pink...Why...? Who'd do such a thing...?" She asked to herself.

She wiped her tears and trudged forth to the great unknown...

* * *

She trudged forth, the colony filled with yellow gems... _Crap...they'd report her to the authorities if they found out she escaped..._

she tried to find a teleportation device and walked endless miles to find the building that had it, finally she found a base that had a blue diamond symbol on it.

 _Blue Diamond! she and Pink Diamond were very close!_

She ran towards the communications pad and stared at it, there was the diamond keypad on it. she hit her head twice.

 _Think! Angel Think! What was the diamond code?_

She tried yellow diamond, blue diamond, white diamond and pink diamond but it made a buzzing sound when she did.

 _welp...that's not it... what about, white diamond, yellow diamond, blue diamond, and pink diamond?_

The thing buzzed again.

 _Dang it..._

She then tried white diamond, yellow diamond, blue diamond, and pink diamond but then tapped white diamond again.

The thing opened up a list of contacts.

 _YES! GOT IT RIGHT!_

she tapped the one with the blue diamond signal and waited for Blue diamond's face to appear.

With Blue diamond...

she heard her communication pad ringing and saw the yellow diamond symbol on it.

'Oh, Yellow, I wonder what she ne-..." Blue diamond soliloquized before she was interrupted by her agote.

'M-My diamond!" Holly Blue cried.

'What is it, Agote..?" Blue Diamond grunted out.

'My...Diamond, My Gorgeous, Luminous, Lustrous, Beautifu-..." Holly replied sheepishly trying to soften the impact of what was possibly coming next.

'My diamond will suffice or this interaction will go on and on..." Blue Diamond sighed.

'Of course, My Diamond..." Holly nervously complied.

'Why have you come here Agote?" Blue diamond asked.

'A human has escaped!" Holly cried.

'What!?" Blue shrieked.

'Oh my diamond! Please don't shatter me! It wasn't me! I tried the best I could! It was one of those incompetent Ame-..." Holly begged sinking to her knees.

'Calm down! Noone is getting shattered! Now, what did this human look li-..." Blue Diamond asked before being interrupted once again.

'Holly Blue!" An Amethyst guard shouted.

'What is it!? You incompetent rock!? you should never interrupt a conversation between a diamond and me!" Holly Blue shouted, scolding the guard.

'D'ah! M-My Apologies...Holly blue!" The Amethyst stammered.

'Don't apologize to me! Apologize to your diamond!" Holly Blue shouted.

'M-..My Apologies...My Diamond!" The Amethyst soldier stuttered while doing the diamond salute.

'Apology accepted Amethyst cut 23827 Now what is this about?" Blue diamond asked.

'You know that human that escaped?" The Amethyst guard asked.

'Yes," Both Holly Blue and Blue Diamond answered.

'Well...They took the captain of the Famethyst with them!" The Amethyst guard shouted.

'WHAT!?" They both shouted.


	2. Chapter 2: Another Missing Gem?

Darkness...was all they could see...their eyes felt heavy before opening them…they shakily stood up and stumbled out, they then saw a pink gem and chuckled as if they were delusional before blacking out once again. Angel saw the gem, gasped and ran to them to catch them.

They felt a light shake and heard someone call their name.

'Hey! Hey! Wake up!" Angel shouted.

They woke up and looked up at Angel.

'Y-...You're pretty...Are y-...Are you a cat…?" They asked.

'Uh...Wh-...What's a cat…?" Angel asked.

'It's a furry thing that meows…" They answered.

'Uh...N-Nope! I'm a Rose Quartz but you can call me Angel!" Angel awkwardly replied.

'Okay…" They responded.

'Hey, Are you an Amethyst?" Angel asked.

'Yeah…" they answered before blacking out again.

Angel gently shook Amethyst again.

'Hey! Wake up!" Angel shouted.

Angel heard growling and almost jumped holding Amethyst tighter.A corrupted Prehnite monster jumped out from the bushes and stared at it with a slightly terrified look and a few seconds later ran her legs mimicking a common ostrich's, with Amethyst on her back.

She layed Amethyst down against a tree. She then summoned her weapons a shield and a sword. Her shield was heart shaped.

She charged towards the beast and kicked it's chest, it growled and charged towards Angel to headbutt her in the area under her chest, she grunted in pain as she fell of the tree she fell against, she shakily stood up and ran towards the beast once again and raised her shield when it tried to claw her, kicked it's chest once again and sliced through it like a cake.

The beast bellowed and poofed. Angel panted and bubbled the beast. She then ran back to the Amethyst she hid, she gently shook the Amethyst.

'Hey, Wake up," She whispered.

The Amethyst groaned.

'Hey…" Amethyst moaned.

'Are you okay?" Angel asked.

'Yeah...I was just dizzy," Amethyst answered.

Angel helped Amethyst up and walked towards the unknown...

* * *

'Yellow!" Blue diamond shouted.

'What is it Blue?" Yellow Diamond asked nonchalantly.

'One of my Amethyst went missing and so did another human!" Blue diamond answered.

'Blue, no offense, but why should I care if an Amethyst went missing? just make another one..." Yellow Diamond asked.

'She was the captain of the other Amethyst aside from Holly Blue..." Blue diamond replied.

'Blue, Humans are just a waste of space, I don't know why Pink ever tried to spare them..." Yellow diamond responded but then gasped and covered her mouth.

Blue diamond's face went dark and she ended the call.

'Blue! I-..." Yellow diamond stammered before covering her face. 'How could I be so stupid! I should never talk about pink around blue!"

A few minutes later Yellow diamond took a deep breath and called Blue diamond.

'Blue..." Yellow diamond sighed.

'What do you want?" Blue diamond softly snapped, tears dripping from her eyes, her face facing away from the screen.

her arms were crossed.

'Ugh...You've got to be joking..." Yellow diamond sighed. 'I will send my agote to look for your Amethyst and the human too..."

'You will!?" Blue diamond asked wiping her tears, now facing the screen.

'I will, And Blue I...apologize for mentioning... _Her..._ " Yellow almost whispered.

'Oh thank you! And It's okay!" Blue diamond replied.

'My diamond!" Blue diamond heard a yellow gem shout over the intercom.

It was Yellow Diamond's Agote.

'Ah, Agnes...I was just about to call you...What is it?" Yellow diamond responded.

'One of my Topaz's went missing! They went on a mission and never came back!" Agnes exclaimed.

'Can't you just get a peridot to make another..?" Yellow diamond asked.

'Please My diamond! They were one of my best!" Agnes begged.

'Ugh...The things I do for you gems...Fine, but you have to look for the Topaz and One of Blue's Amethyst! got it!?" Yellow diamond demanded.

'Yes! Thank you my lustrous, luminous, gorgeous, shi-..." Agnes replied.

'My diamond will suffice, Agote, Now just go!" Yellow diamond grunted out rolling her eyes.

'Yes, Of course, My diamond!" Agnes complied.

'Why do you call her Agnes?" Blue diamond asked.

'Don't tell her this, but...It's actually a nickname I gave her, because I remembered that humans see the name Agnes as a personification of cruelty and grumpiness," Yellow diamond replied.

* * *

'So...Where'd you come from?" Angel asked.

'The human zoo...And the Famethyst," The Amethyst Guard chuckled.

'Oh! The human zoo is still open?" Angel asked.

'Yeah...Let me tell you about them..." The Amethyst guard replied before rambling.


	3. Chapter 3: A possible romance

'You...Call them the Famethyst?" Angel asked.

'Yeah…" The Amethyst Guard answered.

'I like it…" Angel replied.

They were near a fire, and it was dark.

'Well, I know gems don't need sleep but maybe we should use it to recharge ourselves…" Angel suggested.

'Yeah! What about we stab ourselves and poof ourselves!" The Amethyst suggested excitedly.

'Uh...or Maybe something that doesn't involve self-harm! We could retreat to our gem forms by concentrating!" Angel replied with a sweatdrop.

'Oh...Okay, Yeah...maybe that is better than self-harm" The Amethyst Guard nervously laughed.

'Now watch what I do, and copy me," Angel professed.

Angel glowed.

'Goodnight Amethyst…" She whispered before turning into her gem.

Amethyst lightly gasped and picked up Angel's gem. She smiled and too, glowed.

'Goodnight Pinkie…" She chuckled before turning into her gem.

* * *

'Pearl," Blue diamond called.

'Yes, My diamond?" Blue pearl asked.

'I need you to follow Yellow diamond's agote on a mission to retrieve an Amethyst and a Topaz" Blue diamond replied.

'A-...As you wish...my diamond..." Blue pearl complied.

'Thank you pearl," Blue Diamond responded.

'My Diamond, may I ask you something?" Blue Pearl asked.

'Yes, Pearl" Blue Diamond answered.

'Who will attend to your needs when I am gone...?" Blue pearl asked.

'I appreciate your concern but I will find a temporary solution until you get back, speaking of that...I want you meet someone..." Blue diamond replied.

'Who?" Blue pearl asked.

'Budgerite come out my dear," Blue diamond called.

A blue bird gem hybrid came flying in and squawked, she landed on Blue Diamond's shoulder.

'This is Budgerite, she's not exactly a pearl but I've heard that birds are very smart creatures, so she will do for now," Blue Diamond said.

'She's...cute my diamond...I support your decision" Blue pearl replied.

'Thank you pearl, A ruby will be accompanying you, you are dismissed," Blue diamond responded.

'Yes, My diamond," Blue Pearl complied.

* * *

'Ruby, You will be accompanying Blue diamond's pearl on a mission to retrieve an Amethyst and Topaz," Blue Morganite said.

'Y-...Yes Morganite," The Ruby Guard replied.

'Then follow chrysoberyl to your destination, Chrysoberyl," Blue Morganite called.

'Yes, Morganite, This way, Ruby" Chrysoberyl complied.

Ruby followed Chrysoberyl to a ship to find Blue Pearl at first sight she slightly blushed and so did Blue pearl.

'Uh...H-Hi Blue Pearl," Ruby stammered, trying to find her blush.

'H-Hi R-...Ruby," Blue pearl replied trying to hide her blush as well.

'Well! No time to waste! get in the ship you two!" Agnes called.

'Y-...Yes Yellow Agote!" They stuttered, blushing before they walked into the ship.

* * *

 **Sorry! I know this is a short chapter but I just thought it was a good idea to end it here! goodbye and spread the Steven Universe Love! TTYL! 3**


	4. Chapter 4: A new Gem

On the mission...

Blue pearl looked away and shifted uncomfortably in the seat. Ruby did the same.

'So...Which diamond do you belong to?" Blue pearl asked.

'Y-Yellow..." Ruby answered.

'Blue," Pearl replied.

'Well, Obviously you're...I'll just shut my mouth..." Ruby responded embarassingly.

'N-...No, Keep talking," Blue pearl responded.

after a few minutes of talking they heard Agnes call them.

'We're here! you can stop your incessant chit chat..." Agnes griped.

They arrived on a Yellow Diamond colony and followed Yellow Agote.

 _ **With Angel and Amethyst in the morning...**_

They both glowed and turned back into their physical forms.

'Good Morning Colony!" Amethyst shouted.

'Good Morning, Amethyst" Angel chuckled.

'Hey, Can I call you Pinkie?" Amethyst asked.

'Sure," Angel replied, rolling her eyes.

'Thanks, Pinkie," Amethyst laughed.

'You're welcome, Now let's get going before they spot us," Angel responded chuckling.

* * *

'According to my tracker this is the colony where they're located," Agnes read.

They trudged forth in the dessert-like place and saw the wind and sand blowing.

The wind was blowing so much that it swept Blue pearl off her feet!

'Ah!" Blue Pearl cried.

'Ah! Hang on! I'll catch you!" Ruby shouted.

Ruby grabbed her hand and pulled her down.

'Uh...Th-Thank you.." Blue Pearl stuttered.

'Uh...No Problem! W-We should go before Yellow agote clobbers us!" Ruby joked.

'Y-Yeah, You're right!" Blue Pearl replied standing up.

Ruby, Blue Pearl and Agnes walked from the dessert-like place to a small colony, and then to a pace with trees.

'Hmm...Strange, there's not supposed to be any sign of life here! Why are there trees here!?" Agnes asked.

They then heard growling...

'Huh! Ruby! Find where it's coming from!" Agnes stammered.

'Uh...Y-Yes Sir!" Ruby complied.

'Sir?" Blue pearl asked.

'I like to be called "Sir" Instead of "Ma'am"...I find it feminine and undignified..." Agnes gravelly stated.

'Oh..." Blue pearl awkwardly replied.

'D'aaaaaahhhh!" Ruby shouted while scrambling out of some bushes.

'W-Well! What is it you incompetent pebble!?" Agnes stuttered.

'It's a...c-...c-...c-.." Ruby stuttered.

'Well! Spit it out!" Agnes shouted.

'It's a _**CORRUPTION!**_ " Ruby shouted.

A corrupted Tourmaline jumped out and roared.

'Y-You fight it! While me and Pearl flee!" Agnes shouted before running.

'You're gonna leave me to fight this thing all by myself!?" Ruby asked waving her arms up and down in frustration.

a vein mark appeared on Ruby's head as she ranted about how all rubies had to do all the work and fighting.

'I-...I'll fight with you..." Blue Pearl offered.

'Huh..?" This snapped Ruby out of her thoughts.

'I don't want you to fight alone..." Blue Pearl replied.

They then saw the monster effortlessly uproot a tree and throw it 2,000 feet in the distance...They stared at the distance with scared smiles and sweatdrops.

'On second thought, Maybe you should flee with Agnes!" Ruby nervously stated.

'B-But what about you?" Blue pearl asked, worriedly.

'I'll be fine! Go!" Ruby replied before summoning her weapon and doing a battle cry.

Blue pearl stared worriedly at Ruby and the corrupted monster.

* * *

'Oh Hello there!" A mysterious voice chirped.

'G'ah!" Angel shouted summoning her weapons.

The Mysterious voice revealed to be a Yellow Quartz.

'Oh! Do not worry! I mean no harm!" The Yellow Quartz in a soft voice.

'Y-...You telling the truth?" Angel asked.

'Yes! I cannot tell a lie!" The yellow quartz giggled.

'O-...Oh, Okay..." Angel replied.

'C'mon! Let's go to my place! It's way better then endlessly travelling on foot!" The Yellow Quartz joked.

'Okay," Angel replied looking at Amethyst who shrugged.

'Guess she has a point," Amethyst said.

They walked to her place and it looked like a yellow cottage, the plaster walls as smooth as ever. with a brown roof, a carpet floor, and nice, comfortable beds.

'Wow! This is a cute house!" Angel almost Squealed.

'I feel like I'm in a tea cup!" Amethyst almost chuckling.

'Amethyst!" Angel loudly whispered as if what she said was rude and elbowed them.

'It's okay," The Yellow Quartz giggled. 'I'm a Yellow Quartz, but you can call me Sunflower by the way,"

'Hi Sunflower!" Amethyst and Angel greeted her.

* * *

Blue pearl watched as Ruby struggled to fight the corruption and almost bit her nails. Ruby was trying to stab it with her dagger but only scratched it's gem once and ripped a scale or hair off. Ruby lunged towards it but it head-butted her and threw her against a tree.

'Ruby!" Blue Pearl shouted.

'I'm fine! go!" Ruby shouted.

'But-...!" Blue pearl stuttered.

The Monster lunged towards Ruby, she stumbled to get up but almost gasped when she heard a cry.

' ** _STOP!_** " Blue Pearl almost screamed standing infront of Ruby to protect her.


	5. Chapter 5: Love is in the Air

Agnes made scared, confused and panicked noises.

' _If I don't save her yellow diamond will shatter me!_ " Agnes thought.

Agnes rushed to Blue Pearl's direction and pulled out her whip, she threw it like a lasso to surround the corrupted tourmaline.

'Huh?" Blue Pearl questioned.

'M-My Pearl! We need to go!" Agnes exclaimed.

'But what about Ruby!?" Pearl worriedly questioned.

' _ **FORGET ABOUT HER! THE DIAMONDS CAN HAVE A PERIDOT TO MAKE ANOTHER!**_ " Agnes snapped.

Pearl gasped,appalled by what she just said... _how could she think that..? How can she be so heartless!?_

Then and there Pearl made her decision…

' _No…_ " She angrily whispered.

'Wh-...What..?" Agnes questioned, with a mix of fury and fear.

'I..said... _ **NO!**_ " Blue pearl snapped,Her left eye revealing itself for the first time as she broke her hand free of Agnes's grasp.

' _ **ARE YOU CRACKED!? SHE'S A RUBY! A LOW RANKING GEM! A COMMON SOLDIER!**_ " Agnes bellowed.

….

' _ **WELL MAYBE RANKING DOESN'T MATTER!**_ " Blue Pearl screamed.

That was it...Agnes snapped...She lunged for Blue Pearls neck and grabbed it with an Iron fist.

Her head spun as she tried to gasp for air,Agnes's hands were grasping at her throat,Blue Pearl clawed at her fingers but uselessly as her grip just got stronger, Pearl's left eye showed her fear.

' _Pearl!"_ Ruby shouted. ' _ **Let her go!**_ "

Agnes ignored her.

' _ **I'll Have you Shattered for this!**_ " Ruby exclaimed, a tear starting to fall

Ruby had no choice but to use her dagger to throw at Agnes…

Agnes gasped...It came out of nowhere...She let go of Blue Pearl.

Ruby rushed to her and caught her,Blue Pearl gasped for air.

'Are you okay!?" Ruby exclaimed.

Blue pearl coughed and panted.

"I'm okay…" Blue Pearl replied, she rose

Blue pearl made the diamond insignia with her hands, but with her index fingers and their thumbs, her gem glowed, she pulled out a rainbow crystal with a blue crystalized stick attached to had never summoned this weapon,not even infront of Blue Diamond...but she was using it now…

She drew 2 giant fists, and had them grab Agnes,Agnes just kept repeating "No!" and pleaded Blue Pearl for another chance but she had had enough!

She grabbed the crystal with both hands,making sure they squoze her hard, and threw her far and with all the strength she could muster!

Ruby looked with amazement.

'How did you do that!?" Ruby questioned.

Blue Pearl stuttered and blushed.

But the moment was interrupted by panting...bad breath...and saliva on their bodies...They slowly and fearfully looked behind them to see the corrupted tourmaline…

They both yelled in fear, but for a minute after running,

'Okay! I'm tired of running! Daaaaaahhhh!" Ruby exclaimed from the top of her lungs.

Ruby rushed towards the corruption after summoning another dagger.

'Ruby!" Blue Pearl called out.

She sighed.

Ruby was _**in danger!**_ And she couldn't fight this monster alone!

Blue Pearl gracefully jumped and drew a wall infront of Ruby, In a matter of seconds the wall came to life,

Ruby yelped,she then "woah"ed and touch the wall to see if was was real.

Pearl then drew two swords and slashed through the creature,It roared then poofed.

She then clapped her hands,making the wall disappear.

Ruby then yelped and fell over.

'Hey! Where'd the wall go?" Ruby questioned.

'I-...I made it disappear," Blue pearl shyly answered.

Ruby stared at her in childish wonder.

"I never pegged you for a fighter! D-Doh! I'm not saying pearls can't fight! Th-they just look so delicate and fancy! I just never saw...I thought you-...I'll just shut up before I say something stupid," Ruby rambled then trailed off.

Blue Pearl giggled, she then burst into laughter.

'Hey! What's so funny!?" Ruby exclaimed irritated.

'You! You're just so cute!" Blue Pearl shouted in response.

Ruby's face turned a darker shade of red,steam came out of her ears,Blue Pearl's yelped snapped her out of her thoughts,Fire surrounded Pearl picked Ruby up, which made her blush harder,She drew a water hose and relied on it to put the fire out, she clapped it out of existence when it did.

Blue Pearl and Ruby just looked at eachother before walking into the windy dessert, Nothing, or noone guiding them...


	6. Chapter 6:A new FriendHelping a gem out

At Sunflower Quartz's house...

Amethyst and Angel were sparing. Amethyst lunged towards Angel and went to punch her but Angel pulled out her shield and kicked her in the stomach.

Oof!

'Good Job Angy!" Sunflower chirped.

'Okay, You win this round Pinky," Amethyst chuckled.

Angel chuckled and helped her up.

'You kids wanna eat?" Sunflower asked.

'N'ah, I get my energy from my gem," Amethyst gruffly replied.

'I'd like to try this eating," Angel said in a curious tone.

Sunflower chuckled as Angel followed her.

'I have a few Strawberries in the back and also a few blueberries," Sunflower said happily.

Amethyst practiced her punching and kicking

'Uh, Sunny, You got anything I can practice on?" Amethyst asked.

'I've got this old scarecrow I've not using," Sunflower replied.

Sunflower gave her the scarecrow and went back inside.

'Great, Thanks!" Amethyst thanked her.

Amethyst punched the scarecrow and kicked it, she Then uppercutted it and grabbed it's arm, slamming it down she was putting it back up when she heard: 'Get her!" She sprinted to see what happening, 5 citrine's were surrounding a Pink Pearl.

'We have specific orders to bring you back Together or Shattered!" A Citrine guard growled.

'I don't want to be shattered! I just came into existence!" The Pink Pearl cried.

The Citrine growled and tried to punch her, but their fist was met with Amethyst's.

'She's. Not. Going. Anywhere..." Amethyst growled.

Citrine's metaphorical heart dropped to their stomach but they still tried to stay brave.

'Wh-Who do you think you are to interfere with Yellow Morganite's orders!?" The Citrine demanded.

'Velma Dingly," Amethyst sarcastically quipped.

Amethyst clocked her in the right cheek and grabbed her arm, she spun her around and let go, she was rocketed into the sky until only a star shined.

'You 4 stooges want the same treatment...?" Amethyst angrily trailed off.

'Ruuuuun!" The next Citrine shouted.

They ran and disappeared.

'You okay?" She asked the Pearl.

'Y-Yes, Thank you..." The Pink Pearl replied.

'Hey, No problem, You can live with us!" Amethyst gruffly remarked.

'A-Are you serious!? I Don't want to cause you trouble!" Pearl exclaimed.

'Hey, Don't worry about it!" Amethyst happily replied.

She led pink pearl into the house.

'Sunny! We have a new guest!" Amethyst shouted.

Sunflower and Angel went to meet Amethyst and Pink Pearl.

'Oh, Hi dear! I'm a Yellow Quartz but I like Sunflower Quartz better," Sunflower calmly chirped.

'I'm a Rose Quartz, but I like Angel better," Angel chirped.

'I am of your eternal service my quartz...es..." The Pink Pearl said, formally.

'Uh, Amethyst by the way, You don't have to work for us, let's just be friends," Amethyst remarked.

'I do need a little help around the house," Sunny stated.

'Why don't we all help?" Amethyst suggested. 'That way P here won't be the only one cleaning!"

Amethyst smacked her back in a friendly manner.

Pink Pearl stumbled to the ground.

'I think you were a bit rough on her Amethyst," Angel said.

'Oh, Sorry P," Amethyst nervously chuckled.

'P?" Pink Pearl asked.

'Yeah, It's a Nickname, I call her Pinky, and I call her Sunny!" Amethyst explained.

'Oooh! Nicknames are just a shorter version of a Gem's name?" Pink Pearl asked.

'Yes," Amethyst answered. 'Well, Sometimes,"

Angel and Sunflower giggled.

With Ruby and Blue Pearl…

They travelled until they heard a:

'UGH! I'm surrounded by idiots!"

They fell from surprise.

'What the cluster was that!?" Blue Pearl asked, startled.

'I don't know! But we'd better figure out!" Ruby remarked.

She rushed to the sound.

'R-Ruby! Are you cra-..!? D'oh!" Blue Pearl whisper shouted.

She reluctantly hid behind a Topaz and kindly signaled for them to be quiet.

'Who are you calling an idiot!?" Ruby growled

A blue gem with a thick but petite body wearing a blue suit with a white shirt below it also wearing white socks with blue slippers faced her.

'Uhch! A common Ruby soldier! Who do you belong to? I shall contact them immediately," The blue gem said, snarkily.

"I belong to me! And ME only!" Ruby sassily quipped.

'Very Funny, Who do you belong to?" The Blue gem quipped back.

Blue Pearl growled and got from the Topaz she was hiding behind.

'She belongs to me," Blue Pearl stated.

'The Blue gem's demeanor changed.

'M-My Pearl! My Shiny, Gracious, Beautiful P-..." The Blue gem tried to monologue but was cut off by Blue Pearl.

'Cut it with the sweet talk, shortstack…" She snapped.

As if a glass had shattered behind him he held in his urge to twitch.

'O-Of course my pearl," He stammered. 'What are you two doing here?"

'Our Commander got us lo-" Ruby stated but was rudely cut off.

'I was talking, to Your PEARL! NOT YOU!" He snapped.

Ruby's face darkened fighting her urge to shed a tear. Blue Pearl growled and grabbed him by his shirt collar, her face darkened as a blue star replaced her right eye.

'Look you little twerp, you will let my Ruby talk or I will. Have. Your. Gem...Got that!?" Blue Pearl lowly snapped.

The Blue gem fearfully chuckled.

'O-Of course m-m-my Pearl!" He nervously complied.

Blue pearl's face lightened up she pulled her hair up and glared at him.

'You better…" The softly growled.

Her face then became perkier as her hair covered her eyes once again.

'Ruby, Continue," Pearl stated.

Blue Pearl gave Ruby a quick hug, which made Ruby feel better enough to talk.

'Our commander got us lost, and we've been travelling for I don't how long," Ruby answered.

'Typical Ruby,Lacking in intelligence as always…" He snootily thought. 'Let me show you the way to the communications base"

'Thank you-..," Blue Pearl Trailed off.

'Aquamarine, Charmed" He replied.

With Sunflower, Amethyst, Pink Pearl and and Angel Quartz…

Sunflower and Angel was dusting the house while Amethyst helped with the heavy lifting.

'Pearl, Honey, Can you sweep the floor?" Sunflower sweetly asked.

'Of course," Pink Pearl responded, politely.

'Thank you, sweetheart," Sunflower chirped.

Sunflower gave Pink Pearl a broom,She accepted it and went to the living room,but then stopped.

Amethyst saw this and grew concerned,She put the wood down and walked to her.

'Uh P, I think she wanted you to sweep the floor," Amethyst reminded her.

'Oooh! Thanks Amethyst!" Pink Pearl chirped.

'No Prob P!"Amethyst replied, happily.

She went back to doing the woodwork, but 4 minutes later when Amethyst was almost finished her concern only grew when she saw Pink Pearl trying to sweep the floor with the end of the broom. A sweatdrop dripped from Amethyst's hair.

She walked over to Pink Pearl and tapped her shoulder.

"Amethyst?" She asked.

'Uh, P, You're supposed to use the other side of the broom," Amethyst said. 'Uh, You mind if I take that off your hands for a sec?"

A slight pause...An Awkward stare...

'Of Course not!" She chirped.

Amethyst sighed with relief and softly accepted the broom from her,She turned it to the right side and gave it to Pink Pearl.

'See? Way more efficient," Amethyst kindly explained.

'Thank you," Pink Pearl chirped.

'Hey, It's no trouble," Amethyst humbly replied.

Amethyst went back and finished her woodwork.

She then went back to Pink Pearl and looked shocked when she saw her staring at the dustpan with dirt in it.

She pointed to the trash can, she felt relief for a sweet moment but that moment was bliss for Pink Pearl had stuck her head in the trash can and lost her balance,Amethyst frantically yelped and caught her just in time.

She pulled her out the trash can.

'Okay..She's really starting to scare me…" Amethyst thought,her eyes widened.

'Uh, P, Could you give me a sec?" Amethyst asked.

A slight pause.

'Yes!" Pink Pearl chirped.

'Thanks," Amethyst replied.

Amethyst went to Sunflower and Angel, Sunflower had finished her half of the closet and was climbing down the ladder.

'Finally finished dusting," Sunflower chirped.

'Uh, Sunny, I have some concerns about our...guest…" Amethyst satated.

'What's wrong, Dearie?" Sunflower asked.

'She's having some...head problems…" Amethyst replied.

'Head Problems?" Sunflower asked.

'Yeah, Remember when you asked her to sweep the floor?" Amethyst asked.

'Yes,That's in my memory bank!" Sunflower half-Joked.

'Well hers seems to be wiped," Amethyst remarked.

Sunflower watched as Pink Pearl stared at the dustpan with dirt.

'Oh Dear, Let me get my human psychology book," Sunflower said.

Sunflower went to a door and put her hand on the hand shaped circle that was beside it, It scanned her hand and opened the door by itself.

She went in and grabbed a Yellow book with a number keypad on it,she put in a code and watched as the unlocked unlocked itself,She opened it and looked through the pages and stopped on one.

'You know why she's acting like that?" Amethyst asked.

'My Dear Amethyst, She seems to have a condition humans call Short-Term Memory/Short-Term Memory Loss" Sunflower answered.

'What's that?" Amethyst asked.

'It's the Inability to remember information for more than 30 seconds,They can remember something from 20 years ago or in this case 20,000 years ago but they can't remember what happened 20 seconds ago...This causes forgetfulness,confusion and difficulty focusing and or concentrating on the task at hand," Sunflower answered.

'Poor girl, Something must've malfunctioned whenever she emerged…" Amethyst trailed off.

'Well Darling, All we can do is love her, treat her like everyone else and hope for the best, we do have to keep an extra eye out for her though," Sunflower Sighed.

'Alright, I'm done with the woodwork so I'll keep an out for her while you two finish cleaning," Amethyst offered.

'Oh You're such a dear!" Sunflower chirped.

Amethyst blushed a bit.

'Hey, It's no trouble!" Amethyst humbly insisted.

She went to Pink pearl and kindly reenacted someone flipping the dirt into the trash can, Pink Pearl opened her mouth in an o shape and copied Amethyst,flipping the dirt into the trash can,Amethyst gave her a thumbs up and smiled.

With Blue Pearl and Ruby…

They followed Aquamarine and his many Topaz's but one stood out,She had her gem on the right side of her face while the others had it on the left side of their faces.

'Maybe you can do something competent for once," Aquamarine sneered.

Topaz teared up, Ruby and Blue Pearl looked up to her concerned and waited until he left.

'Hey, You okay?" Ruby asked.

'I-I'm fine…" Topaz lied.

'Alright," Ruby said, cracking her knuckles.

'N-No No No! Don't beat her up!" Blue Pearl Frantically whispered.

'I'm not gonna beat her up! I promise!" Ruby shockingly replied.

She lunged at Topaz as Blue Pearl "Gulped" but was surprised to see Ruby tickling her.

'Here comes the tickle monster!" Ruby happily exclaimed.

Topaz giggled and happily teared up to no end.

'Sto-...St-...ahahahahahahahahaha! p-pl-...St-Staaahhhp! Okay Okay! I'll tell you what's wrong!" Topaz submitted,

'You happy?" Pearl asked.

'Yep! I'm happy!" Ruby proudly answered.

Ruby hopped off of Topaz as Topaz stood back up and dried her tears.

She sighed.

'Our Boss he..he insults us...If we even make one mistake he barks at us and berates us...And I can't take it anymore!" Topaz cried.

Blue Pearl shed a few tears and rushed to her,She gave her tight embrace and started sobbing with her.

'Tch, Ya bunch of crybabies," She said in Tsundere-like manner as she rolled her eyes.

2 seconds later…

'Come here ya big lug!" Ruby cried.

She was hugging Topaz too.

They cried together.

'I-...I appreciate your Empathy but...But I think we should probably atleast let eachother go," Topaz professed.

'Y-You're Right," Ruby said, letting go and drying her tears.

Blue Pearl tried to dry up her tears but shed one more before they completely dried up.

Aquamarine came back.

'Shh! He's coming back assume your positions!" Topaz whisper shouted.

She stood tall and her face stoic once again,Blue Pearl faced away as did Ruby.

'Alright,we need to find a way to Escape, and to take her,with us!" Ruby whisper so Aquamarine couldn't hear.

'What!? Are you crazy!? We'll be cracked for sure!" Blue Pearl Frantically.

'Oh Heck No! He can poof me! But he's NOT Poofing you or her! NOT ON MY WATCH!" Ruby almost whisper growled.

Blue Pearl blushed a blue tint.

'Alright, I'm in, What's the plan?" Blue Pearl asked.

'Whenever we get to the communications room we'll see a little escape pod every Communications room has one incase of emergencies,well, accept for the diamonds since they can pretty much fend for themselves,So what we'll do is ask for Right-Gemed Topaz to guard us as "Extra Precautions" so that after we communicate with Blue Diamond we can sneak her off the ship!" Ruby replied.

'That's Brilliant, Ruby! You're so smart!" Blue Pearl whisper chirped.

Ruby's entire face became a slightly darker shade of red.

'W-Well, I was the leader of my squad," Ruby stated.

'Here's the Communication Room! I apologize for it's...lack of room but I hope it'll due," Aquamarine said.

'It will due," Blue Pearl replied. "I would like for her, to guard us to make sure we are not disturbed,"

'Of Course," Aquamarine chuckled.

He then used his water wings to fly to Topaz and whispered:

'Make sure you don't screw up this one..you incompetent pebble...or I'll have you shattered…."

As if hit with a shooting star she hid her urge to hyperventilate and complied with a "Yes Sir…"

Ruby lowly growled as a vein mark appeared on her head.

'I'll see to it that you're not disturbed," Aquamarine chirped as he bowed.

Topaz followed them into the room.

Blue Pearl Opened the Communication Device and put in the code White,Yellow,Blue, Pink, led her to 4 diamond shaped Icons but one was crossed out, it was Pink.

She tapped on the blue one and waited until Blue Diamond to appear.

Blue Diamond took the camera and gasped with delight.

'Pearl! I'm so happy you're safe! But, Where's Agatha?" Blue Diamond chirped.

'My Diamond,She showed Incompetence and Fear whenever a corrupted gem aggressively approached us and tried to force the Ruby guard to fight them alone,The situation became so dire that I had to put her in her place,in that moment of weakness she tried to choke me and allowed the monster to blindside her and throw her a far away distance,We tried to find her but to no avail," Blue Pearl explained.

Blue Diamond's eyes widened,her fists clenched.

'How dare she harm a member of my court...I'll be sure to tell Yellow Diamond about this,She'll know what to do with her," Blue Diamond snootily snapped.

'Yes, My diamond," Blue Pearl replied.

Blue Diamond ended the transmission, Blue Pearl turned to Ruby.

'Is it Ready?" Blue Pearl asked.

Ruby had already gotten the code in and gave her a thumbs up.

'Topaz,could you show us how that escape pod works? Blue Diamond wanted us to escape in there," Blue Pearl lied.

''Uh, Sure," Topaz complied.

Topaz opened it and was surprised whenever Ruby and Blue Pearl pulled her in with them,Ruby put in the code to close it.

'You close it!?" Blue Pearl frantically asked.

'Yep!" Ruby replied.

'Wh-What's Going on!?" Topaz asked,Frantically.

'No Time to explain! Just hold on for the ride!" Blue Pearl exclaimed.

'Here we go! Hold on to your non-existent boots! 3..2..Ooooooonnnnneeeeeeee!" Ruby shouted which was extended when the mini pod launched and soared from the station entirely.


	7. An Announcement

_**I'm so sorry I haven't posted in about a year! I've been either busy from school or Tired.I also went to camp last Summer.**_

 _ **And I also want this story to have good writing,I love how Rebecca Sugar writes Mental Health Issues or Disorders so accurately!**_

 _ **Autism, PTSD, Borderline Personality Disorder and Depression**_

 _ **I want to write accurate representation too.**_

 _ **I LOVE this show, It's changed my life, It's opened my mind and heart from a young age,**_

 _ **I don't want to butcher it with this story, I don't want a single chapter to be rushed out.**_

 _ **I've just started to try my best to Accurately represent OCD, Short-term memory/Short-term memory loss (Remember Dory?) Any tips or constructive criticism will be appreciated and taken into consideration, How have I done so far?**_


End file.
